Twelve
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. It's 12:12 on 12/12/12 and this time, it is Aaron Hotchner who knows exactly what to wish for. Companion piece to 'Eleven'.


**Author's Note:** **With all the fuss there's been lately regarding the date 12/12/12, I figured I might as well buy in and whip up a short and sweet little story, just as I had done for 11/11/11. So here goes nothing! Hope you'll still enjoy it; and remember, don't forget to make a wish!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

"You know, all this time I thought the twelve days of Christmas were the twelve days _leading up to_ Christmas. Why I ever thought that, I have no idea. But it wasn't until a couple days ago that I finally realized my mistake."

Emily chuckled and tossed Hotch a playful smirk, before burrowing deeper into the warmth his wrapped arms and sturdy upper body was provided. The fact that they were curled up by the fireplace was also a major plus. "You're adorable," she murmured, leaving a kiss on the tip of his nose. "And very neurotic. One of these days, I'll find out how your mind works..."

That earned her a playful little shove. "Hey, now. The thoughts were completely relevant. I was Christmas shopping and heard the song on the store's PA system." Hotch faked a glare in her direction, but couldn't help from caving in and letting his lips flirt with hers.

"Shopping, huh?" Emily asked with an exaggerated wink. "D'you get me anything special?" The look on her face clearly said she was kidding, but Hotch decided to indulge her anyway.

"I did, actually. And I'll even let you know - and see - what it is...if you can help me out with something."

Emily misread his tone of voice, and her smile turned sultry in a heartbeat. "Anything for you, Aaron."

Hotch instantly burst out into lighthearted, healing laughter. "Not like that, babe, though I do appreciate your enthusiasm." He pressed another kiss to her skin, this time on her jaw. "I was actually wondering if you'd heard the song the Twelve Days of Christmas lately. I wasn't really paying attention to the words when I was getting your gift, and...well, you said it. I'm neurotic, and now that I've realized I can't remember the lyrics, it's going to bother me forever. Help a guy in need?" he joked.

Emily looked at him for a moment, borderline incredulous, before breaking out into peals of laughter as well. "What are you _doing_?"

"Stalling," he answered earnestly, catching her off guard. He read her next question straight from her curious gaze, and nodded toward the clock on the far wall. "I'm waiting for it to turn to twelve-twelve."

"Forget adorable. You're ridiculous, Aaron Hotchner," she amended, her eyes glittering with mirth and absolute adoration.

"Yet you love me anyway."

"You know I do."

"Good. So it's one partridge in a pear tree..."

Emily rolled her eyes. "One really self-obsessed partridge," she murmured good-naturedly under her breath - though loudly enough for Hotch to hear her. "Then two turtle doves, I'm pretty sure."

"Is it three calling birds?" Hotch watched her attentively; he noticed she was occupied enough to not realize just what he was doing. "Or four?"

"Four," Emily said, certainty this time. "It's three French hens, four calling birds, and five golden rings."

"Five golden rings," Hotch repeated; and this time, Emily did notice the change in his demeanor. "That's the one I was wondering about." He leaned close enough so that their foreheads were touching. "I don't want to disappoint you...

...but I only have one golden ring for you today."

Emily could only stare, stunned, as Hotch maneuvered into the right position - on one knee, with the most beautiful diamond - and yes, gold - engagement ring stretched out before him. "You're the love of my life, Emily. This, the fact that you manage me when I seem the craziest, only serves to further prove that fact. While I may only have one ring instead of five, what I do have to make up for the other four is a wish. And if it's anything like the wish I made on November eleventh of last year, the wish that brought us together...then you can bet this wish, one year, one month, and one day later, is just as special and dear to me." At last, he won her over with the handsomest of smiles. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hotch barely got the proposal out before Emily was in his arms, breathing out a surprised - but wholehearted and excited - _yes_. "I've decided," she whispered in his ear, "you're not ridiculous. You're the sweetest man I've ever met."

He took her hand, now adorned with his ring, and brought it to his lips reverently. "Forget a simple _twelve_ days of Christmas, darling. Our entire future starts now."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am actually a little bummed out that I wasn't able to post this at 12:12 like I did for 'Eleven, but hey, life is life. But anyway, I wou'ld love to know what you thought of the piece! Please drop me a line and tell me how I did; your feedback really means the world to me. As always, thank you for reading! Have a happy December 12. :)**


End file.
